Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to a trace data recording system, a trace data recording server, a trace data recording method, and an information storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-109789, a technology is described in which trace data is stored in a memory of equipment relating to motor control, and the trace data is verified at the equipment.